infinite_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ayden Jaubert
Carmen Cordelia Ayden Julianna Jaubert is a former soldier of the 12th Canadian Armoured Regiment who played by the rules by breaking rules; this, abruptly, earned her the title of militant captain, and was later recognized as the world's actual ''first superhero. Raised an American of mixed origins within the French borders of Montreal City, the young Jaubert had suffered from numerous health problems growing up and was constantly rejected from any pursuit of professional domains pertaining to extensive physical work, mainly due to physical issues but also due to having learning disabilities. This, in turn, had her constantly bullied on school grounds, pushing her into isolation. Upon reaching the age of thirteen, she made a bet with the high school board, which she eventually won, essentially placing her in the last year upon reaching the age of fourteen. That same year, she got into college, ultimately dropping out to join the military. Marching on alongside Elena Shostakovitch and her older Damian, as well as her own elite combat unit, the Feral Force, Ayden led a long journey of finds and losses, and otherworldly essences that would ultimately lead her to another universe. '''Biography' Early Life Earth-2181 Early Life Struggle Ayden grew up shouldering the weight of her father's death and the responsibility of acting efficient, mature and brave-faced for her mother and older brother as they were all three having a hard time after moving to Canada. She and her family (consisting of her mother and brother) spent their first two weeks in Canada in a hotel before being thrown into the streets for not being able to pay anymore, only for Ayden's mother's 'condition' to worsen to the point where she was sent to the hospital. Put under social aid, Ayden and her family were sent into a shelter for single abused mothers, where they were mistreated physically and psychologically by the other women and their children. Ayden was always bullied, far more than her brother. She was angry at the world and that always got her into trouble, even though she didn't do anything at all to be in trouble in the first place. Her only joy and relief was being able to spend time with her best friend, Leonard Dorian, who she'd known since she was eight. At the age of thirteen, Ayden placed a bet with the superiors of the high school board who were threatening to expel her if her grades didn't better and she stopped getting into fights. Eventually, she won the bet, her prize landing her in her final year of high school at the age of fourteen. Upon reaching the end of her senior year, Ayden wound up getting two part time jobs to afford attending her graduation and getting into college; it was through this job as a music store clerk that she eventually came to meet her first boyfriend, Jake Nelson. It was but two months into their relationship, however, that she realized he was bad news; he shared her love and talent for music and dance, but dealt with drugs. It was nearing her fifteenth birthday that she finally managed to snap out of her considerable addiction toward Jake, scheduling appointments with a psychiatrist, and spending time with her long-time neighbor and Reverend's son, Jamie Grenadier. Having been born an asthmatic, something she eventually managed to outgrow, Ayden also began to suffer further on from a strange case of hypothermia and hyperthermia, and later on developed ADHD when she joined the army at the age of fifteen, falsifying her file in order to get in to join her best friend's side, who turned out to have died in the Iraq War, something she was told after she'd already joined, following the death of Jamie, who'd been found to have been suffering from the final stages of Leukemia. Becoming Captain At age sixteen, Ayden led a dual rescue team to go to the aid of the other half of the 106th, the unit Elena Shostakovitch’s brother, Damian, was in, which gained her the title of Captain Jaubert, though it was later discovered her heroic act and attitude did not start there; being her generous and wondrous self, Ayden had volunteered from the start to help industrial genius, inventor, and businessman, Andrew Carson, and Romanian scientist, Doctor Anton Marinescu, in their creations regarding, mostly, weaponry. Though one of their experimentation had gone wrong, causing an explosion in which everyone survived thanks to Ayden, expect Dr. Marinescu who died shortly in her arms. The experiment had consisted of the creation of a serum that would enhance the physical and psychological abilities of the person it was implemented on. The explosion had only touched Ayden and Marinescu as they were the only ones left in the lab; whilst the scientist was not able to make it, Ayden became a super soldier of sorts, using her abilities in the small rescue mission she led afterward. She underwent rigorous training and had Elena and Damian assigned as her sidekicks of some sort. Their missions were all always successful, except for a few. The first, as they often were, they were in a plane. A few of the soldiers had to ready to jump to attack on land while the rest stayed in the air, though the attack started sooner, far before they reached the island. Their plane was shot and Elena had fallen into the ocean. Meaning the world to Ayden, the latter jumped after her and rescued her, bringing her to shore. Typhon Assembly = From Norway to Mongolia = = Yamatai = Personality Recognized as the worlds' first and greatest superhero, Ayden Jaubert Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Equipment Facilities Relationships Family * Rafael Menéndez - Uncle * Theresa Menéndez † - Mother * Samuel Jaubert † - Father * Eduardo Menéndez - Brother * Unborn child †She lost her child when she died at the end of The Birth of a Legend. * Nadia Petrova - Daughter * Philippe de Chagny † - Former Husband * Dennis de Chagny - Son * Jacinthe de Chagny - Daughter * Rebecka Barnes - Daughter * Unborn child †She'd had the child beaten out of her upon being discovered to be pregnant in, The Queen of Shadows. * Leonardo Jaubert † - Son * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Ally/Enemy (while under HYDRA control), Husband * George M. Barnes † - Father-in-law * Winifred C. Barnes † - Mother-in-law * Rebecca P. Barnes Proctor † - Sister-in-law * Mr. Proctor † - Brother-in-law Allies * Leonard Dorian/Dark Mantle - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Elena Shostakovitch/Arctic Blade † - Best Friend, Former Teammate and Temporary Rival/Ally/Enemy (while under HYDRA control) * Damian Shostakovitch - Former Fiance, Former Teammate * Peggy Carter † - Best Friend * Brandt * United States Armed Forces ** 107th Infantry Regiment ** Abraham Erskine † - Friend ** Chester Phillips † - Former Army Commander ** Howard Stark † - Close Friend, Weapons Producer and Love Interest ** Michael Duffy - Former Drill Sergeant ** Lorraine - General Phillips' Secretary ** Howling Commandos - Former Teammates ** Dum Dum Dugan - Friend ** Jacques Dernier ** James Montgomery Falsworth † ** Jim Morita † ** Gabe Jones * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employer ** Nick Fury † - Former Director ** Maria Hill † - Former Deputy Director ** Tyler - Former Colleague ** Phil Coulson - Fan and Colleague ** Sharon Carter - Friend, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Lillian - Former Colleague ** Kristen - Former Colleague ** Moore * Avengers - Teammates ** Tony Stark/Iron Man - Godson, Close Friend ** Thor - Close Friend ** Bruce Banner/Hulk - Friend ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Apprentice, Partner, Close Friend and Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye - Apprentice, Former S.H.I.E.L.D. Colleague and Former Teammate ** Sam Wilson/Falcon † - Friend ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † - Trainee (while under Hydra control), Former Enemy and Enthraller ** Vision † - Former Teammate ** James Rhodes/War Machine - Friend ** Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver † - Trainee (while under Hydra control) and Former Enemy ** Erik Selvig ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx - Trainee and Adopted Family ** Saunders * Helen Cho * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Ezhda Ramone-Barton - Adopted Sister and Close Friend * T'Challa/Black Panther † - Ally * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje ** Okoye ** Ayo * Jabari Tribe ** M'Baku * Border Tribe * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot † Enemies Category:Characters Category:The Infinite Series